Smart phones and other devices (e.g., voice over internet protocol (VoIP) phones) have features that traditional phones do not have. However, people may not use these additional features. One reason why the additional features may not be used involves long-established habits associated with older phones. Regardless of the reason why the additional features are not used, users may be missing out on opportunities to improve their phone experience. For example, a user may not take advantage of stored contacts to display the name, number, photograph, and other identifying information that may be available for an incoming phone call. The identifying information could help a user decide whether to answer a call or whether to let it go to voice mail. Additionally, the identifying information could help a user customize their response (e.g., personal, professional) to a phone call. Similarly, a user may not take advantage of customized ring tones to facilitate identifying an incoming phone call. When a call is received from a number for which identifying information has not been stored, only the number may be displayed. This may leave the user with little, if any, information about whether to answer the phone. Additionally, when the call is answered, a period of time may be required to establish the context of the call. For example, the caller may have to identify themself and the purpose of their call.
Information stored on the receiving phone or elsewhere (e.g., telecommunications server) may facilitate partially setting the context for a phone call. For example, when a call is received for which a calling number is available, the familiar caller-id feature may be employed. In another example, when a call is received from a number for which identifying information has been stored, then that identifying information (e.g., name, photo, business) may be displayed. The identifying information may help the user decide whether to answer the phone. Additionally, the identifying information may help the user switch between mental tasks. For example a user may switch from thinking about a business matter to thinking about a family matter. The identifying information may also help the parties to the call save time since they may not need to identify each other. For example, if the person receiving the call already knows that the call is from their daughter, then the person receiving the call can answer “hello Emma” instead of simply saying “hello.” Answering by name may save time because it establishes in the caller's mind that the person receiving the call already knows their identity.
Information stored on the receiving phone that is accessible through the phone number associated with an incoming call can help establish some context for an incoming call. The partial context can help a person receiving a call decide whether to answer the call. The context can also help a person receiving a call decide how to answer the call (e.g., formally, informally). The partial context can also help prepare a person receiving a call by allowing them to mentally change tasks from what they were doing to what the call may require. While an incoming telephone number and information stored in a receiving device associated with that incoming telephone number facilitate establishing some context for a phone call, additional context may provide an improved experience. The additional context may help establish new habits that take advantage of additional features in smart phones, telephone networks, and computers that support telephone calls.